


Tragedy will arise.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cancer, Death, M/M, Sickness, This is going to be sad :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is one of the many people that believes miracles can happen.</p><p>Of-course they can, Eren was his miracle;</p><p>but the one fact people fail to recognise;</p><p>Miracles can't happen to everyone.</p><p>Someone has to draw the short stick and when they do...</p><p>Tragedy will arise;</p><p>and it will be ruthless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy will arise.

 

 

_Levi never expected it to turn out like this, far from it actually._

_They never saw it coming._

_Who would have?_

_It took everyone by surprise._

_Oh, how devastated they were._

_First came the shock._

_Then the numbness._

_Then the anger, the uncontrollable anger. Why them? Why Eren? His poor sweet Eren..._

_Then came despair._

_Levi doesn't know what the next stages are. He doesn't wan't to know what the next stages are because... this pain he feels in his chest, is the only proof he has left that Eren truly existed. The only proof that... his love was real._

_They should have noticed the symptoms earlier. The signs were all there in black and white, if only they had went earlier._

_Maybe he would have had a chance?_

_Maybe, just maybe, if Levi hadn't had been so ignorant and afraid to see the truth... it could have been avoided;_

_but none of that matters now._

_Levi is one of the many people that believes miracles can happen._

_Of-course they can, Eren was his miracle;_

_but the one fact people fail to recognise is;_

_Miracles can't happen to everyone._

_Someone has to draw the short stick and when they do..._

_Tragedy_ _will arise;_

_and it will be ruthless._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be sad so DO NOT READ if this may be sensitive towards you :)


End file.
